


le creuset single-serve french press

by instillared



Series: all the small things [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, It's a fake wedding registry AU, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instillared/pseuds/instillared
Summary: In hindsight, Wonwoo should have known Soonyoung had alternative means to this entire gag. After nine years of being friends and five years of dating, he should have known Soonyoung never did anything without a specific end goal.





	le creuset single-serve french press

**Author's Note:**

> Just a precursor: I only know of Williams Sonoma based on what we have where I live. I know there are two "Williams Sonoma" stores located in Mokdong & Daegu but I have no idea what they look like or how they work compared to the ones here. Same goes with wedding registries in South Korea. Everything is based off my own experiences so it may be incorrect and I apologize. 
> 
> I fucking love Williams Sonoma. 
> 
> Shout out to wonderful new friends in swn and Cat for graciously welcoming me in. I am so happy to have a new circle of friends to talk about soonwoo being dumb. They will also single-handedly see to my demise.

It’s a Friday afternoon when Soonyoung and Wonwoo end up at a department store in Mokdong. They manage to find a parking space fairly easily, Wonwoo gliding their car into a spot before it’s taken by another. Soonyoung looks over a website on his phone for the nth time, scrolling through a list of items and reading each one off to his boyfriend.

Both of them are only slightly frustrated at the situation before them, though they agree they’re both at fault for waiting this long to buy a wedding gift. The invitation came months ago and neither of them were financially stable enough to jump at buying an expensive home good. Finally, _finally_ , they find the time and money to splurge on a pair of champagne flutes and a blue gradient stoneware French press that have yet to be purchased off the registry.

Soonyoung will forever curse Jeonghan and Joshua for having expensive taste.

The department store is alive with large crowds of various ages thrumming about every floor. As soon as they step off the elevator, Wonwoo grabs Soonyoung’s hand and smiles softly. Despite the volume of the surrounding area, the bubble surrounding them stays calm. Soonyoung enjoys calm in environments like this.

With one hand in Wonwoo’s, Soonyoung digs his other into his pocket surreptitiously and they start a leisurely pace towards the Williams Sonoma their friends have registered at.

“ _Leave it to you two to register at a place that barely fucking exists in this country_ ,” Seungcheol had whined over dinner one night between six of their large group. They were all fantastically wine drunk, going through the list and making fun of nearly every item on it. “ _I honestly feel like you’re just asking for things you can regift later and think none of us will notice. If you give me a regifted popcorn maker for my birthday, I swear. When Jihoon and I get hitched I just want a honeymoon fund._ ” Jihoon, of course, turned a shade of red none of them had witnessed since their college days. Soonyoung, too, turned pink when he felt Wonwoo’s fingers slide between his own under the dinner table. It always had somewhat of a grounding effect on Soonyoung.

Even now, surrounded by throngs of people, Wonwoo served to ground Soonyoung and keep his nerves at bay. Despite his loud appearance, Soonyoung rarely did well around crowds.

 

Neither of them know what to expect of this Williams Sonoma. They only know what Joshua told them, what Jeonghan exaggerated on, and what photo evidence of stores thanks to a quick internet search provide.

“I feel like I should be on a home decorating show,” Wonwoo chuckles. Walls of spices greet them on their left with shelves of cooking appliances set up on their right. “Let’s get this over with.”

They manage to find an employee stationed near the back registers who helps pull up the full list of the ‘Yoon-Hong’ registry. While Soonyoung and Wonwoo loved their friends dearly, they also loved their respective bank accounts. The ceremony itself would take place at Jeonghan’s church and the party at a nearby hotel, so they decided to reserve a room with zero driving necessary. It didn’t deplete too many funds, but it was a nice chunk out of their paychecks. Soonyoung’s spendings were already dangerously low but Wonwoo was up for a promotion soon and they were currently waiting to see what sort of raise that would bring.

Things weren’t fantastic, but they weren’t horrible.

 

“How soon do couples fill a registry? Is it difficult to do?” Soonyoung asks, eyeing the scanner sitting behind the counter. Wonwoo shoots him a curious look before walking off towards the cutlery supplies. He's had zero time for Soonyoung’s nonsense.

The attendee, however, is overjoyed. “It’s fairly simple! All you’ll need to supply is the date of the wedding and an address if you’d like to give your guests the option to have it shipped to you. And, of course, you start scanning what you’d like. When is your big day?”

After a moment of thought and a quick glance towards Wonwoo who is holding an odd looking citrus press, Soonyoung grins. “We don’t have a specific date set but we’re looking at some time in December. Will that be alright?” The employee nods before furiously typing her notes into the computer.

He fills in the smaller details including his phone number and email address and soon Soonyoung finds himself with two hand scanners and a wild sense of joy. Wonwoo is still loitering in front of the baking cutlery now, odd-looking citrus press long forgotten in lieu of an egg whisk. Soonyoung wiggles around him, jabbing him in the side with one of the scanners. “Ow- _what the fuck_ -”

“Don’t ask. Just start scanning. Pretend we’re getting married. She’s watching us.”

Wonwoo frowns, rubbing his back before taking the grey device in defeat. “Why do I always go along with your horrible schemes?”

Soonyoung smiles innocently, eyes crescent-like, as he begins to scan a set of the different sized floral spatulas and humming pleasantly. “You love me and my horrible schemes.”

 

They dance around each other for a while, Soonyoung often stopping in between items to ask Wonwoo with an over-the-top voice if he prefers “the sugar pearl silver mixer” to the “antique copper” one. Wonwoo orders him to scan both, so he does.

Another hour passes before Wonwoo finds himself standing in front of the very set of champagne flutes they had previously set out on purchasing. And suddenly he is reminded of their original intentions for coming to the department store. “Soonyoung! _Soon-ah_ ,” he hisses, and Soonyoung rounds the corner almost immediately. “What are we doing?” he asks.

“We’re putting together our wedding registry, duh,” Soonyoung states matter-of-factly, almost like it's the truth. “I couldn’t decide if I wanted purple hand towels or blue hand towels so I asked for a set of each. They’ll go wonderfully with the white ice cream maker and-”

“No,” Wonwoo manages to interrupt before Soonyoung’s train of thought can go any further. “What are we doing _here_. Why did we come to this store?”

It takes a moment, and then it takes several moments. Soonyoung’s arms lower with a certain sadness as realization took shape. “Right. The cups and the coffee thing.” 

After taking the hand scanner out of Soonyoung's hand and setting it on the counter beside them, Wonwoo pulls him in for a short embrace, cradling his hands around the back of his head. He feels Soonyoung wrap his own arms around Wonwoo’s waist and his heart sort of melts. “This was fun, and I really hate to be the voice of reason sometimes, but we aren’t the ones getting married. And I don’t really want to get blacklisted from this store but we need to let our friend know the real reason we’re here.”

In hindsight, Wonwoo should have known Soonyoung had alternative means to this entire gag. After nine years of being friends and five years of dating, he should have known Soonyoung never did anything without a specific end goal. And yet, when he finally pulls away from Soonyoung, he finds his mind panicked as Soonyoung reaches into his jacket pocket. “Did you steal-”

“What if we were?”

Forget melting. Wonwoo’s heart seems to stop full on, entire body freezing. “Were...were what?”

He watches Soonyoung swallow on air, throat bobbing. “What if we were the ones getting married?”

Suddenly the music in the store fades away, the chatter from a nearby couple deafened by the pounding in Wonwoo’s chest. “What are you talking about, Kwon Soonyoung?”

There have been times in their relationship they treasure the most. Times they wouldn't trade for anything in the world, not all the money or time or fame. The first time Soonyoung confessed to Wonwoo in the quiet of their university dorms after finishing a paper. The first time Wonwoo told Soonyoung he loved him when they were leaving a friend’s house after Christmas dinner. Their first fight over something stupid and their first fight over something serious. All of these things, they could agree, were bits and pieces they couldn’t compare to anything else. After a while, they weren’t really sure if more of these instances would come about. It seemed almost hopeless once Soonyoung lost his first job out of college and Wonwoo had to support them both for a while. They were desperate when Wonwoo fell off a ladder at his parent’s house and suddenly there were hospital bills to pay on top of rent and credit cards and car loans and basic necessities. One after another, they were being tested.

When Soonyoung gets down on a knee in the middle of a Williams Sonoma holding lobster-shaped oven mitts in one hand and a small burgundy velvet box in the other, Wonwoo decides this is another one of those instances. “Wonwoo. I know we’re kind of in a shit place right now. Not literally, because this store is fucking incredible. But we have a lot on our plates. And even so, I can’t imagine doing it with anyone else. Can’t imagine not spending another second of my life without you. So. Would you like to marry me, possibly?”

Soonyoung hiccups, tears already staining the corners of his eyes when Wonwoo lowers himself to his level. “Of course, you donut.” There’s a crowd congregated around them now, albeit a small one headed by their friendly employee help, applauding graciously.

They laugh as Soonyoung trembles attempting to put the ring on Wonwoo’s finger. “Stop- fuck. I spent a fucking fortune on this ring, I have to do this right.”

After a brief yet chaste kiss and Wonwoo wiping Soonyoung’s tears with his thumbs, they stand up hand in hand and greet their audience who congratulate them in earnest. They complete their registry, deciding to come back later once they actually do have a date settled, and leave the department store to beat the traffic on the drive home.

It’s two rounds of celebratory sex and quick dinner delivery later when Soonyoung sits up in alarm. “We forgot the champagne flutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of the items they pick up are REAL and they are all things I want especially the lobster-shaped oven mitts.
> 
> Find me on twitter @instillared.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated.


End file.
